ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Arctiguana
Articguana is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. Appearance Articguana's appearance somewhat resembled an iguana. He had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also had small spikes around his face. Articguana wore white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Ultimate Alien, the Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest, his eyes were green and his sleeves were fully black. In Omniverse, Articguana has clothing which covers most of his body. His chest is covered by a white shell. His sleeves are still fully black, and he has four fins instead of three.The fins seem to be more pointed. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes on his face do not go through his mouth anymore, instead going around his mouth. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. The spikes on his face are now on his chin. His gills are no longer visible. 11-year-old Articguana in Omniverse has sleeves ending in white when it reaches his hand and his leg is white and ending in black when it reaches his foot. The Omnitrix symbol is on his left wrist. Articguana2.png|Articguana in the original series Articguana_UA_1.PNG|Articguana in Ultimate Alien Artic.PNG|Articguana in Dimension 23 (Freezelizard) Powers and Abilities Similar to Big Chill, Articguana can create a blast of vapor from his mouth capable of freezing objects instantly. The blast of vapour has a very high range. He is capable of surviving in freezing temperatures. Articguana has enhanced strength, durability and agility. Articguana also has the ability to breathe underwater. He can climb up walls. Weaknesses If Articguana uses his ice breath too much, he'll need to catch up his breath before using it to freeze things again. Ben 10 *Articguana first appeared in Ben 10,000 when he was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Vilgax. *In'' Ken 10, Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Mot Snikrep. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In ''Ben 10,000 Returns, Articguana was used by Ben 10,000 to freeze Eon's minions. Ben 10: Omniverse *In Hot Stretch, Articguana was used for the first time by 16 year old Ben, he froze the lava created by the Kraaho. *In Ben Again, Articguana was used to fight Eon and Eon's Servants. *In Store 23, an alternate version of Articguana called Freezelizard was used by Ben 23 to fight an alternate Tetrax Shard. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance, used by Ben 10,000) Ben 10 Omniverse By 16 Year Old Ben *''Hot Stretch'' (first re-appearance) *''Ben Again'' By Ben 23 *''Store 23'' (known as Freezelizard) Video Games Articguana_fireing_ice_from_rook.png|16 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Artjgtrfnjngtrnnbtg.png|11 year old Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Omniverse *Articguana is a playable alien character in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year old Ben). Naming and Translation Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Articguana Omniverse *4" Articguana (coming soon) Trivia *The spelling of Articguana has only one 'c', although some misspell it "Arcticguana", as the word "Arctic" is occasionally pronounced as 'ar-tic'. *Articguana, like Spitter, is the result of re-purposing (and in this case, re-coloring) one of Upchuck's concept arts. *Ben 23 calls Articguana "Freezelizard". *Whenever he talks, a windy sound plays in the background. *In Omniverse, Articguana speaks with a Jamaican accent. See Also */Gallery/ *Freezelizard (Dimension 23 counterpart) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ice Alien Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Future Aliens